The Ghost of Andolian
by thanatoslordofdarkness
Summary: Second instalment of Andolian Blood Alexios awakes in the green flames of the Underworld, he believes that he has finally found his peace but Rahl has other plans for him.
1. Chapter 1

_"But in dreams, I still hear your name_

 _And in dreams, We will meet again_

 _In the dark I hear you call, Calling me there_

 _I will come back"_

I opened my eyes, I was surrounded by the spirits of the dead, they looked like a sea of writhing bodies. Green flames surrounded them, it touched them but they did not burn. I turned searching the contorted faces, recognising none

"Thanatos" something struck me across the face, I gazed into the eyes of my former mistress

"Denna"

She raised her hand to slap me again, but I grasped her wrist forcing her up against the rocky wall behind her, she gasped in pain before smirking

"You always did like it rough" she bit at the space between us seductively

I released her "My name is Alexios"

Denna moved towards me "You can keep lying to yourself, but we both know the real you" she placed a hand on my chest "I know what's in your heart"

I swiped the hand away "I don't care what you think"

I began to walk away when Denna called to me

"I'll give Kahlan your regards"

I spun around "What do you mean?"

She smirked at me knowingly "I'm being called back to the world of the living, my sisters are giving me the breath of life" a faint glow surrounded her "And the first thing I am going to do is rip Kahlan's heart out with my bare hands" she started laughing, boiled inside of me, I leapt towards her hands at her throat

"You dare harm her" I threatened but still she smiled, she began to fade before my very eyes, she wrapped her hands around my forearms

"Always a pleasure Thanatos" she winked before totally disappearing

"NO!" I roared, Denna had been resurrected by her fellow Mord sith and was going to go after Kahlan, I should have torn her head from her shoulders while I had the chance. I paced the small space, what could I do? I was dead, there was nothing I could do from the Underworld. After Rahl would hear of my betrayal there was no way he would offer me the choice to become a baneling.

As if he had heard me speak his name, Darken Rahl appeared in a burst of green flames, his dark eyes found me instantly, his face was one of anger

"What went wrong Thanatos?" he said quietly

I remained quiet unsure whether this was real or not, Rahl paced slowly, his eyes wandering to the endless sea of bodies

"You were lost, I thought you had given your life to my cause, then you returned to us broken" his gaze fell upon me "I fixed you, I gave you a second chance, a favour I don't extend to many" With a flick of his wrist flames sprouted around me, I felt the heat wave as they reached my skin. These flames unlike the others did burn, I squirmed in pain but I refused to give him the satisfaction of hearing me call out in pain.

"You betrayed me Thanatos, I built you up from nothing" his voice became angry "You were abandoned, I took you in, taught you how to use your powers"

The flames grew high and became more intense, I gritted my teeth still refusing to yield to the pain. Rahl's expression changed, an idea forming in his twisted mind, the flames subsided and I collapsed to the floor, my breathing heavy. I looked at my skin but there were no burns, no marks at all, I stood looking up into the eyes of Rahl. He was smiling

"Staying down here is too good for you, too easy" he came to stand right in front of me "I'm gonna make you suffer for the rest of eternity, I'm want you to watch as Kahlan is murdered and you stand there helpless"

He began chanting some ancient words, everything around me became bright, I had to close my eyes from the intensity. The last thing I heard was his voice laughing.


	2. Chapter 2

I was on my back, or at least I thought I was, I was staring up at the sky but I couldn't feel anything against my back, was I floating? I turned my head, I was definitely lying on the forest floor, I was surrounded by grass. I sat up, looking at my body I was dressed in the same thing I had died in, even down to the blood stain on my shirt. This was the exact place I had died. I stood, there was something off, it was too quiet, I walked forward, looking down at the leaf covered floor, my feet made no noise. I knelt down to touch them but my fingers drifted through them, as if they weren't really there, no… they were real, I was not real, I was a spirit.

I walked through the forest, all I could hear were the slight breeze rustling the leaves, a few distant bird calls, but no sign of human life. I emerged into the clearing that the battle was fought on, huge towers of billowing smoke rose into the sky, they burned the bodies of the fallen to prevent them from returning as banelings. I wondered if perhaps my body was within the flames, I stared for a while longer not sure of what to do. Was this Rahl's punishment? To walk alone for eternity? With no end in sight?

A faint noise had me looking around, there in the distant by the opposite tree line a small group of villagers looking at the fires. I made my way towards them

"HEY!" I called at them as I came jogging towards them, they didn't acknowledge me, I walked right up in front of them

"Can you hear me?" I asked as I came face to face with a villager, he looked straight through me, I brought my hand up to tap his shoulder, my hand went through him, the man shivered, but instantly he dismissed it.

"HEY!" I called in his face, but all he did was lean slightly to the woman to his left and said

"Apparently the Mother Confessor was in tears, the Seeker had to almost drag her away"

Kahlan… she was still alive, where?

"Where is she?" I asked but no answer, they couldn't hear me, this was infuriating.

"Such a shame about the Wizard, that D'Haran scum beheaded him right on the battlefield, no wonder she was so upset" the woman replied "How long do you think they will remain in town?"

Town, I set off a dead sprint towards the small town, I skidded to a halt in the town centre whirling around hoping for any sign of her, I spun coming face to face with a villager, before I could move he walked right through me, my body contorted as a strange cold feeling coursed through me. I doubled over taking a deep breath, I did not like that.

"I need two horses, prepped for the morning"

I turned to see the man who killed me, sword of truth strapped to his side, Richard Cypher handed money to a local boy at the stables,

"Yes Seeker" the young boy scurried off

I walked up to him, his eyes looked sad, I had killed his grandfather and he had taken my life in return, Where was Kahlan? She must be close by, I scanned the immediate area finding a inn close to the stables, I made my way through it's open door. The tavern was mostly empty, a few people sat in the corner they were injured, probably from the battle. I passed them and turned down a corridor to the rooms they had. I listened to each door hearing nothing, it was middle of the day and most were out doing their daily jobs. I stopped outside the final door at the end of the hallway, I could hear someone inside, their breath catching from crying. I reached for the door handle, before realising I could not open it, perhaps… I stretched out my arm slowly, instead of stopping at the wood my arm disappeared through it. I took a deep breath closing my eyes hoping I was right, I took a large step through the door, my body shuddered slightly. I opened my eyes, I was in a small room with a bed and in the middle of that curled round on her side, was Kahlan Amnell. Her back was to me but there was no mistaking that long raven hair, her body shook with sobs as she tried to hold them in. I walked round the bed carefully, her eyes were ringed red, tears stained her cheeks, I knelt in front of her, her eyes were open but like the others she couldn't see me

"Kahlan?" I said uselessly, nothing "Kahlan please… tell me you can hear me" I exhaled rubbing my eyes, I looked at her cobalt blue eyes. This was a curse, Rahl had out done himself this time, I was a ghost, stuck in this limbo able to see the one I hold most dear, but never able to speak or touch her again.

I sat there for god knows how long, just watching her slowly calming down, her breathing evened out and her tears dried. A small knock sounded, Kahlan wiped her face clear and sat up as Richard entered the room, he sat down on the edge of the small bed, he faced away from her

"Are you okay?" he asked, rubbing his hands together

Kahlan didn't answer right away, it was obvious that she had wanted to say something, but though better of it, instead after a moment she changed the subject

"What do we do now, without Zed…" she paused recomposing herself "Without Zed I'm not sure how we proceed"

"We kill Darken Rahl, that's what we do" Richard stated before leaving the room

Kahlan stared at the door where Richard had stormed out, it looked like she was about to cry again, I went to caress her cheek but withdrew my hand, I couldn't comfort her, I couldn't tell her it was going to be alright. I sat there with her all night, she tossed and turned in her sleep often waking. I found that I didn't grow tired, nor hungry I remained in the same state as when I first awoke in the forest.


	3. Chapter 3

"Shota!" Kahlan exclaimed the following morning, she had met Richard outside the inn, he was packing his belongings onto his horse.

"Yes Shota, do you have any better ideas, we need to find a way to take down Darken Rahl" he fumed "At the moment I have no other ideas, are you going to help me or not"

I stepped forward wanting to put him in his place, I wanted to tell him to back off, but my words fell on deaf ears

"Of course i'm with you Richard, but maybe we shouldn't rush into things especially when it comes to Shota, Zed didn't trust her" Kahlan countered

Richard whirled around "Well Zed is gone, Thanatos saw to that" without another word he mounted the horse and looked down at Kahlan to follow, She exhaled closing her eyes for a moment before mounting as well.

I felt a plunge of guilt in my stomach, Richard was right I had murdered Zed, now all Richard had in his heart was vengeance, I walked behind them as they rode. They spoke very little, their relationship had defiantly changed since that day. We travelled north most of the day only stopping when Kahlan insisted they did because it was getting too dark to see the track ahead, Richard made the fire in silence and mumbled about going hunting. Kahlan sat by the fire, it was still summer but she huddled close to the warm flame as if she was cold, she watched the flames dance in the night air. I sat opposite her, she looked sad, her eyes didn't shine bright like they use to. Curiosity sparked within me as I looked into the bright flames, I felt no heat from them and so I began to wonder, without hesitation I put my hand into the fire. Nothing. Still nothing.

"I don't know if you can hear me"

I snapped my head up to see Kahlan looking to the sky, she continued in a quiet voice

"I need guidance Zed, I feel lost, Richard has chosen a dark path, one I fear will end in blood" she paused holding back a tear "Show me a sign, please" she begged

Richard returned soon after, a rabbit slung over his shoulder, he had it skinned and on the fire without a word,

"I want to move at first light" he said handing her a portion of cooked meat

"Richard…"

"Kahlan don't, I have made my decision" he slumped against a tree, closing his eyes and turning away. I watched as a tear escaped Kahlan's lashes. I leant forward reaching to wipe the tear away, my hand floating straight through her, her body shivering as it did. I dropped my hand as she curled by the fire closing her eyes.

"I'm sorry Kahlan" I whispered.

When the fire started to die down and the two of them had been asleep for a while my mind started to wonder, I wondered why I was following her, this is what Rahl wanted, wanted me to watch as she lived her life, to watch her sorrow knowing full well I could do nothing about it. But what was the alternative? To drift for eternity without knowing if she was alive or dead, whether she was happy or not, I couldn't do that. This is was my curse, for all the evil I had done this was my punishment. So I just sat there watching as she slept, unable to touch her or tell her everything will be alright.

Richard awoke first, he set about packing everything onto the horses, he cast a glance at Kahlan, I saw the regret in his eyes, I stood beside him, looking into his eyes

"I know you are a good man Richard and I know right now you are in pain and you may think that the only thing that can ease that pain is vengeance, it's not" I looked at Kahlan's sleeping form "She is worried about you, she cares for you a great deal and in a way she loves you, you are her only family and you are pushing her away, I know you cannot hear my but please keep her safe, your revenge is over, I killed Zed, my blade cut him down and in turn you took my life, go after Rahl by all means but use your friends and allies, if you continue down this path, it will lead to your destruction and possibly Kahlan's, she would follow you to the ends of the world without hesitation" I dropped my gaze from Kahlan to the floor, inhaling deeply feeling the same guilt that plagued me every time I looked into her eyes, after a moment Richard walked over to where Kahlan slept, his hand gentle on her shoulder, I felt a pang of jealousy as he touched her with such ease

"Kahlan" he rocked her slowly "Kahlan it's time to go"

Slowly her eyes flittered open, she blinked looking up at Richard

"We have to get moving" he offered her a hand, she took it slowly as he helped her to her feet

"We still travel to see Shota?" she asked

Richard nodded and turned away heading to mount his horse, Kahlan followed silently.


	4. Chapter 4

It took us until mid-afternoon to reach the she-witch's land, Richard dismounted his horse slowly, his eyes watching the shadows of the trees, I recognized where we were, it was close to the edge of Dark Canyon. This was where we met Shota once before, when she threatened to push me over the edge to what I thought was my death. My instincts told me they should not be here, especially to seek aid from what Zed himself had called a She-Devil, I remained close to Kahlan as useless as it may have been.

"Richard" Kahlan begun making him turn to face her "You know I will go with you, but I implore you to think this through, she cannot be trusted"

"That's not a very nice thing to say about your host"

The voice caused everyone to turn, and there she was dressed in the ratty red dress she had been wearing last I saw her, Shota continued

"And what do I owe the pleasure of your company, the last I saw you all I was going to kill the Andolian"

And I could have sworn in that moment her eyes flickered to me before returning to Richard, I stepped forward slightly watching the witch curiously as she spoke with Richard

"I assume you have heard about Zed" Richard began, keeping a steady gaze on Shota, his hand clasp around the hilt of the sword of truth

"Yes, I felt his presence fade as soon as it happened, was it the Andolian?"

Again her gaze flickered to me, this time I was certain, I walked straight up to her, ignoring Richard's answer I spoke to Shota

"You can see me" when she didn't acknowledge me "Do not deny it She-Devil, I can see it in your eyes, so if you can see me then you can hear me"

It was obvious that she was trying to ignore me, I went to grasp her arm, force her attention on me but like the others my touch did nothing but glide through her. Richard still spoke to her but I did not care, she could see me, she could tell Kahlan I was here

"Shota tell them I'm here" nothing "TELL HER I'M HERE!" I yelled, this time Shota flinched waving her fingers, I felt a strong gust of wind as I was blown back 20 paces through trees, nothing else was disturbed but me.

I leapt to my feet and returned to their clearing, catching what was being said

"I seek advice from a powerful sorceress, I need a way to defeat Darken Rahl, now Zed's gone I seek guidance"

Shota smiled "And you came to me, what would Zed say"

"He can say nothing, he is dead, the Andolian saw to that" Richard snapped,

Shota turned away from them, she glanced at me "Well the dead should stay dead" she muttered "I will show you a prophecy Seeker you can take from it what you will" she looked at Kahlan "It will have to be done alone"

"Richard…" Kahlan began

"I'll do it" Richard interjected firmly, sheathing his sword and following as Shota lead the way, leaving Kahlan alone in the clearing with the horses.

After a moment of deliberation I followed the witch, looking for answers.

She lead Richard to a small pond surrounded by beautiful willows, Shota stopped by the edge looking in

"You will have to immerse yourself in the water and allow yourself to be taken by the vision, it will show you what you desire Seeker" she said matter of factly. Richard removed his shirt but kept the sword of truth firmly strapped to his side, with one look at the witch he stepped into the water, from his expression it must have been freezing, when he was chest deep he took in a long breath and let himself sink into the water.

"You should be in the Underworld Andolian" she said facing me "Dark magic brought you here"

"You can see me" I confirmed

"Of course I can, I am a woman of great power, I can see the spirits" she looked me up and down "Rahl brought you back to this world" I was unsure whether it was a statement or question. A sickly smile crossed her thin lips, she was enjoying this outcome, enjoyed seeing people suffer

"Is there a way to get back to the living?" I asked taking a cautious step towards her

She let out a short laugh "What? So Richard can kill you over again, because I can promise you" she closed the gap between us "That is what will happen"

"Then at least give them a message" I said through gritted teeth, my anger starting to rear it's head

"And what would you have me relay? Your presence? Your undying love for the Mother Confessor?" she smirked, toying with me

"Listen witch" I growled at her which she did not take to kindly, with a twist of her hand a sharp pain pierced my chest, I gasped for air as it felt as though Richard's blade had pierced me once more.

"How dare you, filthy undead creature, I am the most powerful sorceress in the realm" her eyes were black with magic as my feet buckled under me, I collapsed silently to the floor, after what seemed like an eternity she released me, I coughed looking up at her

"Denna is back and she plans to kill Kahlan" I choked "Please tell them, Rahl has powerful magic and without Zed they are vulnerable" my breathing evened out and I got to my feet

"And whose fault is that they don't have him?"

Guilt made my eyes drop to the floor "I know, please Shota tell them, you don't have to tell them of me but just warn her, please" I begged

At that moment Richard gasped from the water, he shook his head, water droplets spraying everywhere, he climbed from the water quickly donning his shirt, he took deep breaths as he looked at Shota

"Did you find your path Seeker?" she asked already knowing the answer

He nodded shivering, he said nothing as we returned to where Kahlan stood, she looked up at his approach seeing he was soaking wet

"Richard what happened?" she asked worry on her face

"I know what we must do" he replied coldly as he mounted his horse "Thank you Shota"

"Seeker!" Shota called before he had the chance to ride away, both Kahlan and Richard turned, she glanced at me "I have had a vision, the Mord Sith who died on the battlefield has return and she out for blood, the blood of the Mother Confessor" she looked at Kahlan "She will be relentless in her hunt, hear my warning Kahlan Amnell"

I watched Kahlan as she took in Shota's words, her face remained still but in her eyes I saw a flash of fear and also sorrow. I walked up to her wanting to take her hand but I stopped, there was a moment of silence before Richard simply nodded and began to ride off, Kahlan followed and in turn I followed her, I glanced back at Shota, her face stoic as she watched us depart.

"What did she show you?" Kahlan asked when we were clear of Shota's realm, I couldn't see Richard's face but the long pause was evident that he knew Kahlan would not approve of whatever it was.

"Richard?" Kahlan repeated

He exhaled "I had a vision of an item that could aid our quest"

Kahlan could only see his back "And what is this item?"

Richard changed the subject "Maybe we should stop for the night, I am exhausted from the vision" Kahlan agreed, both of us knowing that Richard was keeping secrets.

Richard sat by the fire with me and Kahlan sat opposite him, I couldn't help but watch her fiddle with her fingers, when out of no where she piped up

"Why won't you tell me what it is we are looking for?" her tone was annoyed and she looked across the fire at Richard who ran a hand though his hair, he stood turning his back on her. I saw the hurt in her eyes

"Richard" she began, standing "Talk to me please, tell me what we are looking for"

"What does it matter?" he snapped spinning to face her "Can't you just trust me?"

"No!" she shouted back "Because you're not trusting me Richard"

I stood behind Kahlan, knowing this argument would not end well

"The last time I trusted you Zed was killed by the man you swore to me was a good man, he tricked us, played on your feelings for him and he struck my grandfather down!" Richard yelled back, tears formed in Kahlan's eyes

"That's enough Richard" I said coming between them, but Richard advanced venting all of his grief and anger on Kahlan

"I told you I did not trust him, Zed did not trust him, but you… you convinced us, you always try to see the good in people, but he was a monster"

"ENOUGH!" I shouted I turned my foot swinging at a fallen branch, it flew a few feet into a boulder close by. Both Richard and Kahlan stopped and watched the branch, it took me a minute to realise what I had done. I had kicked an object in the living world, my foot still tingled with the sensation of contact, I turned hoping that maybe they could see me, but both were still staring at the branch

"Kahlan?" I asked walking up to her, hands going to her face, but they faded through, my heart sunk to my feet "Kahlan please… hear me" I whispered. Kahlan moved but she looked pass me at Richard, she swallowed not allowing a single tear to escape.

"Kahlan I'm sorry" Richard muttered, he sat on the floor with his back against a large oak, he closed his eyes and rubbed them, regretting his words. Kahlan turned her gaze back to the branch that to them had magically moved

"Kahlan I am here" I continued, I went to the branch in an attempt to move it again, I tried kicking it, grabbing it. Nothing. It would not move

"Damn it" I raged, frustration taking it's hold on me, Shota the she-witch could see and hear me, but not the one I cared about most, the one I wanted to talk to most. I stood staring at that single branch well into the night, the other two had eventually fallen asleep, neither uttering another word.


	5. Chapter 5

The morning sunrise was bright and woke Kahlan as soon as it hit her eyes, she squinted into the light, I was seated beside her, watching as the golden light fell gracefully on her soft features. Her cobalt eyes illuminating, the sun making her raven hair shine, she was so beautiful. She laid there for a few moments more

"You are a wondrous being Kahlan Amnell, it's not a great mystery why Richard is in love with you" my fingers ached with the need to run them through her hair, to feel her smooth skin "He is hurting Kahlan, he still cares for you deeply, he is grieving and he feels broken, he wants a quest so he doesn't have to think about the fact that he lost his grandfather, don't let him push you away" I placed my hand next to hers on the forest floor, imagining just for a moment that I could hold it in my grasp. Kahlan sighed and sat up, her shoulder brushing through my own, she looked around the makeshift camp her eyes finally falling on Richard. It killed me inside to know I was the cause of her pain, Richard was angry because I had taking his last family member. Kahlan watched as Richard turned in his sleep, he had been waking up during the night, he must have been exhausted. Kahlan stood grabbing her sack and walking to her horse, she was going to leave, I leapt to my feet, rushing to her side

"Stop, Kahlan"

Kahlan paused for a moment, she glanced at the sleeping form

"You can't leave him, you will be guaranteeing his death, without you Kahlan he will be killed, he needs you to keep him sane"

Kahlan's gaze returned to her horse, she watch the beast for a moment

"Kahlan?" Richard's tired voice reached us, he was sitting up, his hair ruffled from his restless night, it was clear from his expression that he thought she was leaving him

"I was packing up camp, thought you would want an early start" she said faking doing a strap on the horse, she kept her back to Richard closing her eyes.

"I'm sorry Kahlan" he shuffled his feet slightly, he wouldn't look at her as he spoke "I need this Kahlan, Need something to keep me going, keep my mind focus on something other than my grief" he clenched his hands, I watched as Kahlan walked back to him and sat beside him, she took his hands in hers. I pushed my jealousy to the back of my mind as I watched them look into each others eyes

"I know you are hurting Richard, but please don't shut me out, tell me when you are angry or upset or lost, I'm here" she brought his hands closer to her as they entwined their fingers "We have been through everything together Richard and we will get through this together" they stared into one another's eyes for a moment, I watched as Richard caressed her cheek, wiping away a tear that escaped her eye, the moment they began to lean in I turned my back not wanting to see the woman I love be embraced by another.

I know that she should be with Richard, it was always meant to be this way, I was just an obstacle that they had to overcome, it was obvious that they were made for each other, two sides of the same coin. But it still was like a knife through the heart, as their lips met I felt cold, which was impossible I know but still I wrapped my arms around myself. They packed their belongings and began their journey

"I saw a vision of a wizard, he is in hiding because of Rahl, he can be a valuable ally Kahlan" Richard spoke as they rode side by side, Richard and I watched for Kahlan's reaction, but she just nodded. While they rode I had a long time to my own thoughts, maybe it was time for me to leave, wander somewhere else, it was inevitable that I would lose Kahlan, either she would be killed or die of old age as I still remained a stranded spirit, I know Richard would do right by her, it was his nature, he would come to terms with the death of his grandfather and move on with Kahlan by his side, they would be happy together, as much as I wanted Kahlan to be happy, I could not watch her be with another man, I couldn't hover round them forever.

My thoughts were interrupted as D'harans flooded from the trees, weapons drawn and heading for Richard and Kahlan. They both dismounted and turned to fight, I watched helplessly as I was able to do nothing, they were out numbered but they were good fighters. They held them back for a while, but the D'harans were ruthless in their assault, one soldier circled round behind them, he was looking at Kahlan, he crept behind them, he was going to kill her, my body took over as I sprinted towards him

"Kahlan!" I called as I crashed into them man, he collapsed in a heap on the floor, as I stumbled after him, I looked up at him, he was searching the immediate area for the threat, Kahlan was turning as well her eyes wide with fear. The soldier tried to rush her but she threw her blade and it embedded itself in his chest, but still her eyes scanned the trees she was looking for something. Richard dispatched the last soldier her reached out grabbing Kahlan who stood frozen

"Kahlan come on lets go" he tried to pull her, but she resisted "Kahlan?" he glanced around trying to see what was stopping her

"We need to go" he started to pull her towards the horses "What's wrong?" he asked when she still refused to move

"I heard…" she began, her breathing rapid, she blinked "I thought I heard… him"

My head snapped up,

"Who Kahlan?" Richard asked, he was now looking around now

"He called my name" she muttered lost in her own thoughts

"Who?" Richard came to stand in front of her, looking into her eyes

She met his gaze "Alexios"


	6. Chapter 6

My breath caught, she'd heard me, she had actually heard me. Richard walked away "That's impossible" he mounted his horse "We need to go"

Kahlan stood there for a moment, she exhaled raggedly before following Richard, she mounted her horse before turning once again her eyes scanned over me as she searched the area before leaving. I rushed after them, trying desperately to keep up with a fast moving horse, I couldn't lose them, not when she heard me, I pushed myself to my limit as fast as my legs could carry me.

"Kahlan! Kahlan wait!" I called after her, she did not turn, I continued to chase them until they slowed, part of me was thankful that I did not tire from running. They came to a stop and Richard dismounted he paced back and forth hands going through his hair, he spun facing Kahlan

"Are you doing this to punish me?" he demanded

"What?" she asked

"I take my anger out on you and I think we are getting past it, then.." he took a deep breath "Then you bring up the guy who killed Zed, say you can hear him" he raged

Kahlan looked at him in disbelief "You think I would do that to you?"

"I don't know anymore Kahlan" he gestured to her with his hands "You loved him, even after everything he had done, you are holding on to a delusion, he can't be here I drove my sword through his chest"

"Stop it Richard" she asked

"He is dead Kahlan and I am glad he is, he took my only family away from me"

I watched as Kahlan's eyes filled with tears, she closed her eyes for a moment before turning and walking away from Richard, disappearing through the trees, I walked right up to Richard

"You're a fool Richard, she is trying to help you" I said before following after Kahlan hoping she had not gone too far.

She was sat by a small lake, she was still

"Kahlan?" after a pause I continued "Can you hear me?"

Kahlan fiddled with the a loose thread on her dress, she inhaled deeply before looking out across the lake

"Alexios?" she stopped shaking her head slightly "I have no idea if you are really there or it's just all in my head but… but I heard your voice, saw the man collapse"

I knelt in front of her "I am here Kahlan"

"The truth is I don't know how to feel about you anymore" I was in her eye line but she was looking straight through me "You killed my friend but you saved me, went against Rahl and I know how difficult that was for you, I could see it in your eyes, you were a good man"

I dropped my head, shame filling me, she still believed I was good, I looked back up into her cobalt blue eyes "I wish I could have been the man you saw in me"

She continued obviously not hearing me know

"Give me a sign that your there" she pleaded

I reached out my hand letting it drift through hers, she shivered, she looked down at her hand, lifting it slowly studying it, a single tear escaped her cheek

"You're here" she whispered, trying to hold back everything

"I'm here" I confirmed raising my hand to her cheek, she shuddered slightly and tilted her head into the touch

"I really hope this isn't me hallucinating or something" she muttered

"It's not Kahlan" I felt my chest tighten as looked deep into her eyes, her beauty wasn't just her looks, it was every part of her, I leaned in closer to her

"I'm here" I pressed my lips to her cheek for a moment

"Alexios…" she stuttered fingers touching her cheek, her eyes were wide with understanding "You're really here" she felt me, but still she could not see me "But how?"

"Rahl" I answered

She was quiet for a moment looking around "Alexios… are you still there?"

"Yes, Kahlan I'm here, I'm right in front of you" my words rushed as I tried to console her, but they were wasted, she couldn't hear me.

"I miss you" she whispered, it was barely audible but it was there

"You have no idea how much miss you Kahlan Amnell, the softness of your skin, how your hair smells of flowers, the taste of your lips" my eyes zeroed in on those plump pink lips, my breathing became heavy as desire coursed through me.

"Kahlan Amnell"

We both spun to see a blonde dressed in tight red leather,

"Denna" Kahlan rushed to her feet, daggers in hand. The blonde smiled as she was followed by other Mord'Siths, she tilted he head slightly

"You don't seem surprised to see me Mother confessor" she sneered

Kahlan began to back away slowly, I stood between her and Denna maybe I could push them like I did the soldier

"I was warned of your return" she replied her eyes fixed on the blonde in front of her

The smirk faded slightly "Thanatos…" she muttered, there was a look in her eyes, she knew Rahl had brought me back in spirit form,

"It doesn't matter" Denna continued "After I'm finished with you I will find the handsome Seeker and I think a re-training is in order" she removed her agiel and begun towards Kahlan. If my heart still beat it would have almost ripped out of my chest, I couldn't let this happen, Denna will not take Kahlan's life, my body began to tremble, my Andolian side was still with me in death, my breathing became heavy and slow

"Do not touch her Denna" I roared, it echoed around the trees, everyone went silent and still, looking for the source of the noise, I was being heard, but that did not distract me as I moved towards the Mord siths, the first was a deep brunette my hand went to her throat. Her eyes widened as she struggled against a supposedly invisible force, my grip tightened as the breath left her lungs, her hands tried to find my throat, but I was still but a spirit and no one could see me.

I released her as she fell to the floor dead, I turned to the others letting out another roar of anger, I striked one of them across the face and kicked another, both falling for a moment as I stormed up to Denna herself who was searching the empty space for, she jabbed her agiel, it connected with my chest. My legs buckled as pain coursed through me, the sound of the agiel screeching made Denna smile, she knew she had found her target

"I don't know if you can die again Thanatos but let's give it a go" her smile was seductive, enjoying herself.

"You know… Denna" I said through gritted teeth, in a quick movement that required all of my strength I knocked the agiel to the ground "I never really liked you" I continued to shove Denna into a tree, a cry escaped her throat, whether one of pain or pleasure I did not know or care, I pulled her forward slightly only to slam her head into the rough tree, her head rolled a little as her eyes became distant, again and again I continued.

"You. Will. Not. Harm. Her. Ever. Again." I said bashing her head with each word, she slumped against the tree, dead or not I didn't care, nothing mattered other than Kahlan's safety.


End file.
